Diva
|image = Image:diva.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 121 (physically 17) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Chiropteran (vampire) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = French, English, Italian and Russian |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1201 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Blood+ |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = salvanosamalo |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Wolf (player) }} Nothing's been written about yet! Maybe you'd like to be the first? Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''Diva is basically a living vampire. She is able to lift things that weigh a several tons and shatter metal with her bares hands, and is so fast that she appears as a blur. Diva is basically immortal due to almost instantaneous regeneration, with the only stated way she can be killed is with her sister's blood (however, if her body is destroyed or maimed to where she can't regenerate, she can die.) Her blood, when ingested orally, can change that person into what is known as a chevalier - humanoid chiropterans capable of turning parts or all of their body into the monstrous bodies of the lesser chiropterans. Chevaliers can only be killed if their body is mutilated beyond their ability to regenerate. On the Elegante, Diva will only be about three times stronger than a normal girl of her physical age and twice as fast. Her regeneration will no longer be instantaneous. Shallow wounds will heal within an hour, while much more severe wounds (broken bones, etc.) will take at least two days to fully heal. Wounds that would be considered fatal to a human can now kill her, since they can't heal fast enough. She no longer has the ability to turn people into Chevaliers, though her blood is still poisonous. '''Strength: She doesn't fear pain or death. Weakness: She's emotionally very immature and can be manipulated into doing almost anything with nice words. Personality: '''Diva is like a very large child. Because she spent the first 49 years of her life locked into a tower, she never matured mentally and never learned the basic morals that would be taught to anyone. She has a very black and white view of the world; something either is or it isn't in her eyes and if it ends up being different, Diva gets upset. She has no understanding of consequences and has no problem killing people or destroying things when she throws a tantrum. She also doesn't understand fear. She doesn't fear pain or illness or death, because with her healing ability she doesn't have to worry about them. The only thing she does fear is being locked away all by herself again. However, when she's not angry or upset, Diva is a very happy, very impressionable person. She'll believe almost anything someone tells her and is easily manipulated with the right words. She is easily amused, but just as easily becomes bored. And because of her lack of tact, Diva will make sure everyone around her knows what she's feeling. She definitely thrives on instant gratification, almost completely unable to live or plan for the future. Surprisingly, Diva is extremely loyal. If someone does something to make her happy, they instantly become her best friend and they'll stay that way unless they anger her. However, people she doesn't know or doesn't like are labeled as toys and/or snacks. '''Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Diva's Song Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Blood Plus